True love? I don't think so
by Mysterygirl122
Summary: Ally loves the idea of being in love. She has dreamed of finding Prince Charming and raising a beautiful family. Austin is just a guy who runs around hooking up with random girls, not caring about true love. Can ally change his mind? Auslly:)
1. Chapter 1

**So, my first story isn't getting a lot of reviews and I decided to try something new. In my other story I didn't try so hard on it, so I'm really going to try on this one. I don't own Austin and ally. Please review! I'm only going to do one chapter at a time. Thanks! **

**Chapter 1**

**Ally pov:**

I'm in Trish's bedroom. She won't stop talking about what shoes to go with her Sunday outfit. I'm not even paying attention. I'm thinking if my perfect dream guy. Blonde, tall, sweet, and caring.. Gosh! What I would love to be in love! Everyone around me is in love, even my best friend Trish! Hmm.. I wonder what my dream guy is doing right now. Does he have a girlfriend or is he single like me?

"Ally stop day dreaming! Listen to me!" Her best friend screamed. "What? I wasn't day dreaming,"I lied. "Ally you are my best friend, I know everything about you and to be honest you suck at lying," Trish explained. "I can't help it! You have Jace. I have no one,"I replied sadly. "Ally you have me and you don't need a boy friend! You are pretty and if a guy doesn't see that its there fault!" Trish told her best friend while putting on her black cheetah flats. "Thanks Trish, but all I want is at least one boyfriend in high school. I haven't even had my first kiss! I've never been on a date! Oh my gosh.. I'm going to die alone," I whispered, so she couldn't hear me, but I guess she did. "No you are not! Guys here in Miami are stupid, that's why Jace lives away from here. Guys here go for sluts, they are missing out on great girls like you," Trish replied. "Hm.. I guess you are right. Maybe I just have to wait for my perfect guy," I replied with a small smile. "Don't worry, Ally. He can appear anywhere. Maybe you should lower your standard. People aren't perfect," Trish told me. "I know they aren't perfect, but I just want someone who will be there for me. "Thanks, Ally," Trish said with a sad face. "You are there for me! You are my best friend! You know what I meant," I said reassuring my best friend. "I know. Haha okay I'm ready! Let's head to the mall, I'll drive my car this time,"Trish said happily. "Are you sure? Last time you almost hit someone," I laughed. "I'm a good driver! Just shut up and get in the car!" Trish screamed. "Fine. Haha," I smiled at her response.

We drove to the mall. We got out and headed to the food court. "Are you hungry Trish?" I asked her. "Yeah I want Wendy's. What do you want?" She asked me. "I'm going to eat at that Chinese place over there," I pointed to the place. "Okay meet me and we will find seats. Bye," she replied. We took our separate ways and I headed to my food place. I was waiting in line, when I felt something warm on my chest and stomach. "Hey sorry about that," this random dude replied in front of me. "Are you kidding? You just spilled food all over me and that was your apology!" I replied angrily. "Chill it's just a shirt," he laughed. "Ugh!" I gave him a dirty look and walked the other way to the bathroom. "Ugh! Who does he think he is? What a brat! I can't believe he did that! If I see him again I'm going to kill him!" I said as I screamed in the bathroom. My best friend walked into the bathroom," what happened! I saw that guy was laughing after you left. Are you okay?" "No I'm not! Look what he did!" I replied with a angry look on my face. "Let's just leave, I have food at my house. I don't think you still want to shop," Trish replied. "Yeah. Let's just leave,"I said as we walked out of the mall.

* * *

**Austin's pov:**

Man! Her face was priceless! Trent owns me 20 dollars now, for dumping my food on her. I walked back to my table with my friends with shocked faces. "I can't believe you did! That was so awesome! She looked like she was about to cry," Trent said happily. "Austin that was not cool. I told you not to and you did it anyways. That poor girl," Austin's best friend, Dez replied. "Dez, it was funny! Trent I think you own me a 20," I replied with a smirk. "Here you go, buddy," Trent handing me the money. "Hey, where's Cassidy?" I asked. Dez replied," she thought it wrong for you to do that, so she left." "Whatever. I can just call up Britt," I said to the guys. I was about to text her when my Phone started ringing.

(His mom/ _Austin_):

_Hello?_

Austin, where you?

_At the mall with my friends. _

I didn't say you could go. I want you home right now!

_Okay fine! Bye!_

I hung up the phone and looked at my friends. "Hey I have to go. Mom is mad again. I'll see y'all later," I replied. I smiled at them and got in my car. I finally arrived at my mansion and walked inside my house. "Austin!" I heard a scream. Oh crap. "Why do you think you can just leave and go hang out with friends?" my mother asked me angrily. "I'm sorry if I hate being home! When I'm here y'all don't give me the time of day, but when I leave I get in trouble!" I yelled as I ran upstairs. "We are not finished young man!" My mother screamed. "Yeah we are," I replied shutting my door. I got a message from Dez.

(Dez/ _Austin_):

Hey are you in trouble?

_Nah. What's up?_

Nothing. I have to tell you something.

_Okay. _

On Monday you are going to apologize to Ally.

_Dude! You know her name? _

Yeah. She's in our classes.

_What? She is?_

Yeah. She always sits in back. anyways she is nice and didn't deserve that today. You are going say you're sorry.

_No I'm not! _

Okay. Austin me and you are not best friends anymore.

_Dude. Don't be that way. _

Apologize then.

_Fine! Man! Bye. _

Bye.

What's his problem?! Ugh! Well I have nothing to do now. Man I have to apologize tomorrow at school. I'm not looking forward to this.

**I hope y'all liked it! Please comment if I should keep going! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! I got some reviews and followers, so I'm happy! Thank y'all so much! **

**Chapter 2**

**Ally's pov:**

Beep!Beep!Beep!I heard my alarm clock and shut it off. Monday mornings. Most kids hate this day but I kinda like them; but for some reason, I felt today was going to be wierd. Hopefully not...I got out of my bed and put on my clothes. Today I decided to wear a flower skirt, a white top, a light weight sweater on top, and my wedges. Of course some jewelry and a belt. I walked to my bathroom and did my makeup. I added eyeshadow to match my brown eyes, liquid eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, and covered up any blemishes with concealer. I brush my teeth and touched up my curly, brown hair. "Honey! Are you up? Do you want any breakfast?" My dad asked me from downstairs. "No thanks!" I yelled. "Alright! I have to go. See you later for dinner," he told me before I heard the door close. I love my dad, but I wish my mom was here. She died when I was really young. I don't like to talk about it, it was really hard on me and dad. He always leaves early, he owns a store in the mall. Sonic Boom, I work there also when I can. I look down and see I have a text from Trish.

(Trish/_ally_):

Hey girl! Do you want me to pick you up?

_No. I want to drive today. We can meet In parking lot. _

K! text me when your there. Oh! Btw are you okay from yesterday?

_Yeah kinda. We can talk about it at school. Okay? See you in a little. _

Okay! Bye chica!

I get my bag and go downstairs. I'm not hungry, but I eat some crackers. I don't want my stomach making dying whale sounds later in class. I finish my crackers and head out my front door. I get in my car and head to school. When I get there, I text Trish and tell her to meet me. I get out of my car and see Trish. "Hey, Trish!" I said happily. "You're in a good mood. I'm surprised because of what happened yesterday," she told me. "I'm not going to get that in my head. I just hope he doesn't see me, which won't be a problem," I explained. "Wait, do you have classes with him? Wait, who is this dude? You didn't tell me, you just said the blonde dumped food on you," she told me. "The dude was Austin moon," I said. "Wait the guy in our 3rd, 4th, 5th,6th, and 7th period, who hooks up with a new girl every week?" She asked. "Yep that's him. He's in all my classes, so you're lucky. I'm sure he didn't know he dumped food on a girl who goes to his own school. I sit in the back, so I hope he doesn't pick on me today, if he does see me," I told her. "Well if he hasn't noticed you before, no offense, he won't now," she told me. "Thanks Trish," I said sarcastically. "No problem!" She smiled at me while I give her a dirty look. "Let's just go to first period," I said. "Alright," she told me. We walked inside. We have two different first and second periods, so we went different ways. I went to my locker before class, that's when I felt eyes on me. Well I thought... I turned around to look, but nobody was looking at me. "Wierd," I said to myself.

* * *

**Austin's pov:**

"Ugh! I hate Mondays! What teenager likes Mondays?" I screamed at my alarm. I got up, rubbed my eyes, and got changed. I'm wearing a yellow shirt, some ripped jeans, and black converses. I go into my bathroom and brush my teeth. I put some hair jell in my hair, so it's kinda messy. I run downstairs where I see my mom and dad talking. "Ah! You're up. We need To talk," my dad told me. "I can't. I don't want to be late!" I screamed while leaving my house. My mornings are always the same. Wake up, complain, get ready, go downstairs, then my parents complain, and that's my que to leave. I get into my black, Mustang and drive off. I pick up Dez every morning so I head to his house first. I arrive and hock my horn. "Dude! Can you text like a normal person, instead of hocking! You are going to wake up my parents," he told me. "Sorry," I groaned. "What's got you in a bad mood?" He asked me. "First, it's a fucking Monday. Second, you're making me apologize to that chick!" I screamed at him. "That 'chick' is named Ally, you wouldn't have to apologize but yesterday you decided to take a stupid bet from Trent," he told me. "Really, dude? You suck," I told him. "Sorry," he smiled at me. We got to school and Dez got out. He's has never had a tardy, but for me I don't care. That's why people were surprised that me and him matched together. We are total opposites, but I guess that's why are such good friends. "Ugh might as well get this apology over with," I said out loud. I got out and walked until I saw her at her locker. I was about to go apologize, but that's when I got a good look of her. I have to admit she was pretty for a nerdy girl. I don't even think shes that nerdy, she is in all my classes after all. I looked at her again and took notice of her. Brown, curly hair, pretty, small, and a perfect ass. "Okay. Stop looking. Go apologize. I promised Dez," I told myself. I was about to walk up to her when she looked around. "Crap!" I said as I turned around. "Did she see me? I'll apologize later," I said as turned the other way. Gosh! This is going to be hard!

* * *

**Ally's pov: **

I got my last binder out of my locker and headed to class. I hope he doesn't see me, I hope! I walk in and already some of his friends look at me. "It's okay, just go to your seat and read your book," I whispered. I sit down and wait for the teacher as I read. I look up from my book and my eyes make contact with the jerk himself. I looked away and I heard the bell ring. The teacher came through the door and started talking. "Okay simple day. I'm coming to hand out these biology sheets. Complete by the end of class. You can work with someone or by yourself," she finished talking. Well crap I talk to no one in this class. Well that means it me, myself, and I.

* * *

**Austin's pov: **

I walk in and I noticed the brunette reading a book. She looked up at me and we made eye contact. She was the first to break. Crap, I hope she didn't think I was starring at her. I walk to my seat and sit down. The teacher explains the work for today. I'm not going to do it, but I pretend so I can talk to Dez. I scooted over to him and he looks at me. "Did you..." He started. "No, I kinda chickened out but I will!" I told him. "Well until you do, no sitting with me," he told me. "Fine I'll go right now over to her and do it! Watch," I told him. I got up made my way through the class. Everyone was looking but I don't care. I made my way and asked her a simple question.

* * *

**Ally's pov:**

I was doing my worksheets, when I saw everyone looking at something. I look up to see what the tension was about. Now I know. Austin moon was standing in front of me. Crap. "Hey can I talk to you? I need to tell you something," he told me.

**Well that's chapter 2! Please review! Happy Sunday! God bless! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Whoop whoop! Please** **review! Hope y'all enjoy it! :)**

**Ally's pov:**

I looked up at this boy and noticed how amazing his eye color was. Was it hazel? No it's more brownish. I just looked at him until I told him my answer."Umm.. Okayy," I whispered.

* * *

**Austin's pov:**

"Umm.. Okayy," I heard from the small voice. Dang, she really is cute. Her voice is so soft. Never mind that! Talk to her! "Well you see... Yesterday i did something and..I feel bad about it," I looked at her with guilty eyes. Maybe I do feel bad, I didn't know this could ever hurt someone. This is me now, not Dez. All of sudden this quiet girl turned red. "Oh! You mean, you spilling your food on me? " she replied. She's mad. "Yeah. I came over here to apologize. It was a bet i took, to spill my tray on you. I'm.. Sorry," I admitted. "Thank you for the apology, but I won't forgive you," she told me. What? I just apologize! I looked over to Dez and he just looked at me. Thanks buddy, I said to myself sarcastically. I turned back to the girl. "Why not? I apologized. That was hard for me," I told her. "Well I can't forgive someone who did that. I'm sorry," she replied. "What if I make it up to you!" I screamed happily. "How are you planning to do that?" She asked me. "I'll take you on a date!" I smiled at her. "No thanks," she replied and put her head down. "Why? Every girl would love to go on a date with me," I whispered. "A few reasons why. You hook up with every girl in school, I'm not like that, Your ego is wayyyy to big, and going on a date for your charity is not making it up to me," she replied. Wow. This girl just straight up told that to my face. Normally I would be mad, but I can't for some reason. "I'm sorry you feel that way. Fine no date, but I will make it up to you. I promise," I walked away from the surprised brunette.

* * *

**Ally's pov: **

I'm so surprised. I thought he would scream at me for saying that, but he just calmly responded and walked away. I watched him till he got to his seat and look down at my papers. "How is he going to make it up to me?" I whispered to myself.

The rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about what he said. Me and Trish are walking to our last class. "Hey ally? Are you okay? You aren't as energetic today," she looked at me. "Well Austin apologized to me In first period," I told my Latina friend. "what! You didn't tell me till now! What he say?" She shouted me the question. "He just said he was sorry and he wants to make it up to me. That's all," I lied not telling her the part where he kinda asked me out. "Oh. Well. Did you forgive him?" She asked. "No, but he said he'd promise to make it up it me. He's not that bad," I admitted to her. "I wonder what he's going to do," she said out loud. "Me too, me too" I responded.

**Well that's chapter 3! Kinda short. What do you think, hows he going to make it up to her? Opinions in the reviews! Bye loves! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Austin's pov:**

Me and Dez headed to his house. I go over there everyday after school ,so I don't have to be home. I feel like I can't be myself at my own house. My parents argue and they take it out on me. I just want somewhere I can be wanted and love. "Man I'm turning so cheesy, I laughed out loud. Dez turned to me give me a funny look. "Why did you just laugh?" He asked. "Just thought of something funny. Okay, so I need help. I apologized, like you told me, and she said she couldn't forgive me," I finished. "I'm sorry buddy," he looked at me with sad eyes. "Wait I'm not finished! I said I could make it up to her, so I asked her on date!" I looked at him for a response. "Dude, why would you ask her on a date? How's that's making it up to her?" He asked me. "Every girl wants to go on a date with me! I thought if I took her on a date she could brag and stuff, but she said no. She basically told me she doesn't date guys like me. I promised her though to make it up to her and I have no ideas!" I pleaded. "Haha! She said no? That's the first girl to say no!" He laughed at me. "Ha ha. So funny. I need help!" I looked at him. "Well you've come to the right place. Okay why don't you buy her something?" He looked towards the wall. "I don't what she likes Dez!" I screamed at him. "Get to know her. Why don't you be friends with her?! Start talking to her and find out what she likes," he smiled at me. "That's a really good idea.. But she hates me," I looked down. "Then stop being a jerk; Just be a nice person. Show her the real you. The one right now, not at school or anywhere else," he explained. "Sure I can try that. Dez, how are you so smart all of sudden?" I asked him. "Well people do call me the... love whisperrrrr!" He whispered at me. "No one...callssss you that," I whispered back to make my point. "Whatever haha. I really hope you and Ally get to know each other. I want to know her too," he told me. "Why do you care so much about her?" I asked him. "I want to be friends with her. It seems like has one friend and thats Trish," he humped over on his bed. "Don't worry. She love me! I said happily. He was about to tell something when my phone rings. "Man it's my mom I should leave. Bye! See you tomorrow!" I said as I walked out of his house.

(His mom/ _Austin_):

Honey where are you?

_I'm on my way home. _

It's so late! Come home now!

_Didn't you just hear me? I said I'm coming, it's not even late. _

Don't talk to me like that! Just come home. Goodbye.

I just hung up. "Ugh! Why do I need to be home? I do absolute shit there!" I screamed at the upcoming red light. I turned my head and see a girl dancing to some music in her car. This girls windows are down so I roll mine too so I can hear what she's listening to. She listening to _Don't Stop Believing _by Journey. Hmm..I like this girl already. I look at her and finally notice it's her, It's Ally! I screamed her name and she looked around until she saw me. "Turn it down!" I screamed. She did what I told her and she looked at me. "I like the song choice, it's a classic!" I screamed happily. "Ummm..thanks. Got to go green light!" She said as she drove off. Crap! The person behind giving me a dirty look. I took off and went down the road to my house. I got inside and my mom came up to me. "Finally you're home. I have a list of chores for you to do while me and your dad are gone," she told me. "Wait, what?" I asked. "Me and your father are going on vacation for a month. You are staying here. We are leaving in about two hours," she said it like it was no big deal. "You are going on a trip without your son?" I asked. "Well you have school and you've been awful lately, so yeah!"she said happily. "I can't believe y'all. I'm going to my room," I told her. I slammed my door shut and laid on my bed. They are leaving me for a month. Wow great parents! No, what awful parents! Well there's one good thing about this.. The house is all to myself. I smiled.

* * *

**Ally's pov:**

Well that was awkward. Austin just saw me dancing.. By myself.. In my car. Ugh! I get to my dads store and put my stuff down in the room upstairs and get ready for the night shift. That's my time for work. Right now it's about 6 o'clock. I go back down and start working. I've been thinking all day about what Austin said and it didn't help my brain when saw him before I came here. Ugh! He's cute, but he's a jerk. I worked until the clock said 8:45 and Locked up the store. I got home and went to my room. I got a shower and put my pajamas on. I got in my bed and read a little before I put it down and went to bed.

**Well that's it! What do y'all think? Do y'all feel bad for Austin because his parents are leaving him behind? Please review! Thanks! See y'all tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I have some news, tomorrow I'll be leaving for the beach. I promised to do a chapter each day, so hopefully I can still try. If I do, it will be short or I'll miss a day. Thanks for understanding! Review and comment:) here's chapter 5!**

**Ally's pov: **

Beep! Beep! Beep! "Ugh why now!" I screamed at my alarm. I hate waking up, every time I have a good dream my alarm awakes me! I got out if bed and walked to my bathroom. I wanted to take bath so I turned the hot water on and hopped in. I started to think while sitting in my hot bath. why was Austin in my dream? We were walking and of the sudden he kissed me. "What does that even mean?" I whispered to myself. I've had pretty wierd dreams but that by far was the weirdest. Why on earth would he kiss me? He doesn't even like me. I got out of the shower and put on my clothes. I did my daily routine and walked downstairs. "Hey honey! Good morning," my dad said as he kissed my forehead. "Good morning. I'm about to leave, see you later," I told him as I walked out. I texted Trish saying I was going to drive myself for now on, so she doesn't have to text me every morning offering us to ride together. I pulled out my drive way and headed to school. I arrived and got out of my car looking for Trish. I looked for five minutes until I gave up. I walked inside and went straight to my locker. I was pulling out my book, when I heard a voice beside me. "Hey. You were cute yesterday dancing In your car and all," he looked at me with a smile. I blushed and kept looking at my locker. "Are you going to say hi? Come on I'm right here," he pleaded. "Hi Austin. Do you want anything? I asked him. "Nope! Just wanted to talk to you!"he replied happily. "Why?" I gave him a nasty look. "Look.. I know we got on a bad start but I really want to make it up to you. Please, can we be friends?" He asked me. I didn't know if he was kidding or not. Why would THE Austin Moon want to be friends with me? "I don't know if I can trust you. You haven't even said my name once! I'm not in the mood for you being a jerk," I simply told him. "Please! All I'm asking is to be friends and I know you don't trust me, but I'm trying. Please Ally," he looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes. The way he said my name sent chills down my spine. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to be friends. "Fine, but you are not forgiven for what you did to me! I told him. "I know, I know. Thank you though. I'll see you in class. Bye Ally! He said as he walked away, getting the chills again. What did I just get myself into?

* * *

**Austin's pov:**

That wasn't so hard, but it's going to be hard for her to trust me. I walked into class and got to my seat. Ally arrived also seating at her spot in the back. I looked at her until the teacher started talking. "Okay class. Today we are doing projects. Normally I pick but today I want you to pick your partners. You'll be doing a mini lab. I will hand out the sheets and then y'all can move. This is due at the end," she told the class. She handed them and I noticed everyone was starting to move. "Hey, dude! Be my partner," Trent told me. I looked at Ally who was looking around for a partner. "No thanks I'm going to work with someone else," I told him. He gave me a dirty look as I got up and walked to Ally. "Hey sweetheart! Do you mind if we worked together," I asked the beauty. "I don't know sweetheart... I would love to do all the work by myself as you watch," she said sarcastically. Dang this girl is awesome! "I promise to do the work also. Okay?" I asked nicely. "Okay. Fine," she told me. I sat down and looked at the worksheet. "Okay so we have to pretend to have a kid and see what genes he would get. Easy! He or she would get my beautiful, blonde hair and get your pretty, brown eyes!" I said with excitement. If we did have a kid it would be cute. I smiled when Ally laughed. "Funny, Moon. Okay but really let's just do the work," she told me. "Yes mamn!" I replied with a finger solute. "Oh gosh we are never going to get this done," she said. I laughed at her comment.

* * *

**Ally's pov:**

We finally finished our project and I was surprised. Austin helped with everything. He really is trying. From the looks of it, if me and him had a actual baby it would be adorable. It makes me laugh thinking me and him having a baby. We are total opposites. We were the first ones done so we talked a little. "Hey, Ally?" He asked me. There's the chills again. "Do you want to hang out after school?" He asked me. "Do you have plans with your friends?" I asked. "You are my friend. Remember? I'm hurt, Ally.. You forgot already," he said as he held his chest. "Fine! Where?" I asked him. "What about my house?" She asked me. " umm... Sure! Give me your address," I told him. "Here. I'll give you my number and I'll text it to you," he said as writing down his number on a piece of paper. The bell ringed. "Okay! I see you after school," I said. We got up and he whispered something in my ear, " can't wait". I walked out of the class room with a smile on my face. I saw Trish is the hallway and walked up to her. "Hey where were you this morning?" I asked. "Sorry I was late," she explained. "It's fine!" I laughed at her. "Hey, do you want to hang out at my place after school?" She asked. "Ummmm... I have plans already," I replied nervously. "What plans?" She asked. "I'm going to hang out with Austin Moon," I looked at her. "What! Why?" She asked while freaking out. "He wants to be friends. Maybe it's the whole I'll make it up to thing," I said. "Okay but be careful. He's a jerk and I don't want you to get hurt," she said with sad eyes. "I won't. Trust me!" I said. She nodded her head and walked away. He won't hurt me because I won't allow it. I walked to 2nd period and sat down. Austin came in the door and smiled at me. I smiled back.

**That's it! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! I hope y'all are liking the story. Message me ideas you have for the story! Thanks! This will be all of ally's pov!**

**Ally's pov:**

School just ended and I'm heading to my car. I text Austin and wait for him to message me. I look down seeing a message from a number.

_Hey Ally! My address is 4890 Madison dr. Can't wait to hang out with you! See you in a little bit:)_

I smile and type in the address into the maps app on my iPhone. I then back out if my parking spot and head down the road. Before I knew it I was in Trish's neighborhood. Does he live near her? I asked myself. I finally find his house in the same neighborhood and park on the street. I get out and look at his white mansion. "Man, and I thought her house was big," I giggled to myself. I walk up to his door and ring the door bell. I just noticed how nervous I am, It's Austin for crying out load! "Hey sweetheart! Come on in," he appeared in the doorway. "Thanks! Nice house by the way," I told him. "Thanks. I guess. This is the first time I'm willing to stay here," he explained. "Why?" I asked. "My parents aren't here, so I'm happy," he looked at me. "Oh.. Why aren't they here?" I asked. "I don't want to talk about. Okay?" He simply told me. "Okay. So what do want to do?" I asked. "Well first I'm hungry. Do you like pancakes?" He asked me. "Umm..is it wierd I never had pancakes? I've only had waffles," I stated. He looked at me like he was about to kill me, then his lips turn into a wide smile. "Ally, you are about to experience the best food tasting of your teenage life!" He screamed happy. "I'm kinda scared!" I laughed. "Don't be! I got you Dawson!"he smiled at me. "Then start cooking!" I laughed. "You are helping me. Get the milk and then the mix in my cabinet," he told me. I went,got the milk and pancake mix. "Here you go! Chef Moon," I laughed at him. "Hey! don't make fun! Okay watch and learn," he said while getting out a pan. A few minutes later, me and Austin were devouring pancakes. "This is so good!" I screamed at Austin. " I told you! You're welcome. When we are done do you want watch a movie?" He asked me. "Sure!" I replied. We finished and sat down on his couch. "Okay sweetheart, what movie?" He asked. "Why do you keep calling me sweetheart!? Any movie except scary movies," I said. "Cause it's funny when I call you that. How about transformers?" He asked politely. "Ugh you're annoying and sure," i said looking at him. He put the DVD in and sat beside me. I was still kinda nervous but when I came through the door it kinda went away. "Ally I don't know about you," he said out of random. "Yep that is true," I giggled. "Tell me about you. Like favorite color and stuff like that," he answered. "Well.. My favorite color is red, my best friend is Trish, I like to read, I work at my dads store in the mall, my favorite food is pickles, my favorite movie is catching fire, and that's it. What about you?" I asked. "My color is yellow, I play the guitar, I don't work any where, you can guess my Favorite food is pancakes, and I love catching fire," he told me. "Did you even read the books?" I asked with a dead look. "Yes, Ally! I did! Thank you very much!" He smirked at me. "You. Read. A. Book. I don't believe it," I smiled. "Well I did. That's the only book I was willing to read and I liked it," he explained. I looked at him. "Well that surprised me!" I laughed. "Okay I have question. How many boyfriends have you had?" He asked. My stomach made a dropping sound. I always hated this question. "I haven't had one," I looked at him to find him shocked. "What?! But.. You.. Are.. Beau... I meant pretty and somewhat cool," he said. "Thanks! That made me feel better!" I said sarcastically. "You know what I meant, you're pretty. I just don't get it. That's crazy! I thought you had boys all over you!" He said. I blushed really hard and hid my face. "Nope. Hehe," I laughed awkwardly. "Ally Dawson, they are crazy!" He laughed. "You are the one crazy! You spilled food on me the first time you saw me. By the way why did you?" I asked. "I said I was sorry and I don't want to say it. You will hate me," he looked down at his hands. "Hey, were friends remember? Just tell me," I waited for his to respond. "It was a bet. I'm really sorry about it. can I say something that's wierd?" He asked me. "Oh. Sure," I told him. "Even though that was two days ago, I feel like I'm changing. Like I want to be different," he looked at me. "Why do you want to be different?" I asked. "I just don't want to be a jerk all the time. My best friend Dez made me apologize to you, but I didn't think I would try to be friends with you. Don't take that the bad way. I'm trying to say I'm really glad i met you. I hope I don't disappoint you," he looked into my eyes. "That was really sweet Austin. I don't think you will disappoint me," I said. "I will. I mess everything up. My parents don't even like me," he turned his head away from me. "Whatever you're going through it's okay. I'm here. And I forgive you," I waited for him to turn around. "For what?" He asked with confusion. "Two days ago. At the mall. I forgive you," I smiled. "Thanks. Haha. I'm really glad I did, I wouldn't have talked to you," he smiled. "Can I asked you something?" I asked him. "Shoot," he smiled. "Why do you hook up with so many girls? Don't you want to fall in love one day?" I asked. " I don't believe in love," he stated. "What! Why?" I asked. "It's about my parents. I don't want to talk about it," he told me. "Fine, But I will help you! I will find you a girl and you will fall in love," I smiled. "You can't just tell me I'm going to fall in love. I don't believe it," he looked at me. "It's real and I'm going to prove it!" I screamed. "Okay sweetheart. You do that," he said sarcastically. I punched him in the arm and looked at the time. "I have to go. I have to work every night these two weeks," I said. "Okay where do you work?" He asked. "Sonic boom," I said as I walked outside. He followed me. "I love that place! I haven't seen you?" He asked in confusion. "I guess not. No one does. Bye Austin," I replied as I got in my car. "Bye. See you at school tomorrow. I had fun today!" He scream happily. "Me too! Bye sweetheart!" I replied. "Hey! That's my thing!" He smiled before he closed his front door. "Well its time for work," talking out loud as I drove off.

**I absolute loved writing this chapter! I wanted y'all to know the characters More. Please review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Please review!**

**Ally's pov: **

I went to work and left there at 8:00. I got home and had dinner with my dad. I walked upstairs and took a shower. The whole evening I was thinking about Austin. He's so sweet! I think he is hanging in the wrong crowd. I got into my bed and checked Instagram until I got a message.

( ally/ _Austin_):

_Hey sweetheart! How did work go?:)_

Good. Same as usual. What are you up to?:)

_Watching a movie. You?_

What movie? And I'm in bed!

_Transformers! The best movie_ _ever! And that's boring!:) _

Not really! Haha hey I'm really glad we hanged out today.

_Me too. I had fun! Do you want hang out again sometime? _

Sure! I would love to! Tomorrow?

_Can't tomorrow! I promised to hang out_ wit _Dez. :(_

It's fine! I will see you tomorrow. I'm heading to bed. Night!

_Night Ally:)_

Night Austin!

Man I really wanted to hang out with him again. I put my phone on the charger and went to bed.

* * *

_**Austin's pov:**_

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. Ally has something special even though I haven't known her long. I get up and get dress. I walk downstairs, get yelled at, and walk out of my house. Always the same. I drive quickly to Dez's house and honk. "Man! Stop with the horn!" He yelled at me. "Haha sorry man," I smiled at him. "You are good mood," he told me. "I hanged out with Ally yesterday. She's so awesome! I'm so glad you made me apologize!" I smiled again. "Well you know I am the LOVE WHISPERER! Do you like her?" He asked. "No one calls you that and not yet. She doesn't trust me enough, but she did forgive me!" I said happily. "That's great dude!" He looked at me. "You know what she told my yesterday? She said she'll prove me that love is real and help me find love. Isn't that crazy?" I laughed. "No it's about time you stop hooking up with people. You need someone you like a lot," he told me. "No I don't Dez. I don't believe in love. My parents ruined that for me," I looked down. "Austin I know.." He started. "I don't want to talk about It," I stated. "okay whatever. We got to school and walked inside. I saw Ally at her locker. I walked up greeting her. "Hey sweetie!" I said. "What's with the cheesy names!" She laughed. I'm in love with her laugh, it's so relaxing. "Nothing. Do you want to walk to first period together?" I asked. "Sure!" She replied. We got to class and I decided to sit down beside her. "Umm.. Why you sitting here? Don't you want to sit by your friends?" She asked with confusion. "Nah, it's more Fun sitting with you," I said smiling. She looked down and blushed. Gosh she gorgeous! "Well alright!" She laughed. We talked most of the class and before we knew it school ended. "Bye Austin. Come on Trish!" She said while walking out of 7th period. "Bye ally!" I screamed. "Bye honey!" She screamed back. "Stop that! That's my thing!" I grinned. "Well too bad!" She smirked while walking away. Gosh she's perfect!

* * *

**Ally's pov:**

Me and Trish hanged out after school. I told her about my afternoon with Austin and everything. I had to leave for work so I left and went to sonic boom. I was wiping down the counter when I heard someone say my name. "Hi ally!" This brown headed boy appeared in front of me. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "Your name tag silly!" He smiled at me. "Oh yeah haha forgot I had that. Do you need help finding anything?" I asked nicely. "Nope just wanted to talk to you. Do you go to Marino high school?" He asked me. "Yes. Why? I asked. "Well tomorrow is my first day going there, but I saw you today in the hallway because we had to hold a meeting with the principal. I was wondering If you could show me around tomorrow. You seem really nice and pretty," he replied. This cute boy thinks I'm pretty? Okay this can be good. "Umm sure I guess. Meet me by the office in the morning and l'll help you!"I explained. "Really! Thanks! I'm Dallas by the way," while he shook my hand. "Ally Dawson," I replied with a giggle.

**That's it! Oh gosh here comes another cute boy! Do you think ally with fall for the new kid? What will Austin do? Please comment if you liked the chapter! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Please review!**

**Ally's pov:**

I can't wait to talk to Dallas. He looks so sweet and nice. He's cute too but I think Austin is way hotter! Wait, no I can't think that way, he doesn't like me. I got to school early so I could show Dallas around. I walked through the doors and found him exactly where he told me. "Hey Dallas!" I screamed happily. "Hey Ally! Thanks so much for this!" He said. "It's fine! Let me see your schedule," i asked him. He handed me his schedule and looks like he has a few classes with me. "You have 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th with me!" I happily stated. "Really! Great! Do you want to head to class?" He asked me. "I need to go to my locker first. Let's go!" I said. We walked the hallway and got to my locker. I was putting the code in, when there was cough beside me. "Umm hey Ally who's this?" Austin asked. "This is Dallas. I'm showing him around, he's new," I told him. "Hi Dallas. I'm Austin. Ally's boyfriend," he smirked. I think i almost had a heart attack. "Oh I didn't know she had a boy friend," he awkwardly said. "Yeah. It's okay sweetie. You can show him between classes but I want you sit by me. See you babe!" He hugged me. I just stood there like a statue. He walked away and Dallas looked at me. "Are you almost finished in your locker?" He asked. "Umm yeah... Let's go"

* * *

**Austin's pov:**

Who in the hell is this guy by Ally?! I have to do something Because I can already tell he wants her. "Umm hey Ally who's this?" I asked giving this guy a ugly look. "This is Dallas. I'm showing him around, he's new," Ally told me. I thought of something all of sudden. He can't have her if shes taken. "Hi Dallas. I'm Austin. Ally's boyfriend," I smirked at them. "Oh I didn't know she had a boyfriend," this guy stuttered. " Yeah. It's okay sweetie. You can show him between classes but I want you sit by me. See you babe!" I hugged her to make it seem real. I walked away so Ally couldn't say I wasn't her boyfriend. She's going to be pissed but I don't care. No one is going going to take her away from me. My Ally. Wait... My ally? She's not mine, I can't believe I just did that. She's going to hate me. "Why did I do that?!" I screamed. "Do what?" Dez popping next to me. "This new guy was beside Ally, so I lied saying I was her boyfriend," I explained. "Dude your jealous!" He looked at me. "What! No! Me and her are just friends," I said. "But you want to be more. Just admit it!" He screamed at me. "Fine! I was jealous. Dez.. I think I'm starting to like her," I replied. " good! You should tell her," he smiled. "Hell no! What if she doesn't like me? Besides me and her are totally different. I'm a bad guy. She's too nice and gorgeous to go out with someone like me," I frowned. "You are cool! You just cant hook up with girls. If you want Ally, you have to prove yourself," he told me. "Okay. So no hooking up and not being a jerk, got it!" I screamed. "Maybe you'll fall in love with her," he smiled. "No I said I liked her. I can't fall in love with anyone. Got that!" I screamed at him. "Fine! Let's just go to class," he whispered.

**Okay short chapter! Sorry, on vacation. What** **do y'all think?! Austin is jealous! What! Haha thanks everyone! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Thank you for all the reviews and everything! I don't know if I should continue or not. I don't know if this story should be long or short. Message me your opinions!**

**Ally's pov:**

I walked Dallas to his first period and told him to meet after so we could go to 2nd. It's wierd I didn't deny being in a relationship with Austin. Maybe I can tell him in 2nd, I think he's cute. Maybe I want to talk to him, it's all Austin's fault! Why did he do that!? I'm going to kill him! I got to first period before the bell rang. I walked to my to seat to see Austin waiting. "Hey.. Ally. I can explain about what happened," he told me. "Austin I'm not the mood," I said giving him a death stare. "Ally I'm really sorry. I just got really jeal... Nevermind," he shuttered. Was he about to say jealous? No why would he, he doesn't like me. "What?" I asked him. "I got jealous, okay?" He whispered. "Why?" I laughed to avoid any awkwardness. "Because he was all over you and I need to protect you! He isn't a good guy, I know him," he replied. "You don't know him! He is so nice!" I yelled at him. "I'm not trying to upset you. Ally he is bad news," he looked at me. "Well you are! I like him so I don't care what you think! You are the one who is bad news!" I yelled once more. "Whatever don't believe me!" He yelled at me and moved seats. Ugh! Why is he against Dallas? He's so sweet! The bell rang and I met up with Dallas. "Hey ally!" He smiled at me. "Hey. I just wanted to say me and Austin are not going out. He was lying," I told him. "Thank The Lord!" He yelled. "Why are you happy?" I asked. "Well to be honest I wanted to ask you out tomorrow. I thought I had a chance but he said he was your boyfriend," he looked at me for a response. Is he the dream boy I've been waiting for!? I haven't even been on a date. Say something Ally. "You were going to ask me out?" I asked quietly. "Yeah. Haha I wanted to do it properly. Well here it goes.." He started. "Wait, what?" I asked. "Will you go on a date with me? I know you only know me for a day but I have a really good feeling," he smiled. "Umm yes!" I smiled. "Great! Do you want to meet at that cafe ,then go to the movies?" He asked. "Sure! What time?" I asked. "Meet me at 6!" He told me. "Okay then. We should head to 2nd period," I pointed out. "Yeah! Let's go!" He said smiling. Im pretty sure my face got really red.

* * *

**Austin's pov:**

Shit! She got really mad. That was not was I planning at all! I'm so stupid! I have to make it up to her. Okay I'll just apologize after 1st period.

The bell rang and she ran out of the classroom. Dang Ally! I walked until I saw her talking to Dallas. I'll just have to wait. Im waiting and then they walked away. Ugh i don't know what I'm going to do. I think I'm falling for Ally.

**Short for the short chapters:( please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I'm still at the beach! I will be leaving,I think Wednesday so I want to pause the story. I don't like writing short chapters on vacation, I don't feel like I'm writing a good story. I think I should have stop a few days ago Because I don't like what I wrote. Thank you for understanding! I will update in a few days. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Well kinda 10, but whatever! Hey everyone! Sorry I got back from vacation Wednesday, and Im just really tired. I have school starting Monday, so my life is about to be hectic. I hope this chapter will make it up to y'all! **

**Ally's pov:**

I took off work so I can go on this date with Dallas. Trish is about to come over and help me get ready for the date. I told her about the fight with Austin; I also told her about the date with Dallas and she freaked out! She insisted on doing my hair and makeup, so now she's coming over. I'm really glad I have a best friend who can do that; Come over and help me get ready. It takes a big weight off my shoulders. I'm really excited for my first date, but I'm worried about the fight with Austin. I don't know why he had to go against Dallas. He tried to text me but I didn't answer back. I just need to go on this date and get my mind off the cute blond. Wait... Cute? What is wrong with me?! RING! I got up and opened my front door. "Ready for me to transform you into princess?" She smiled. "Haha I guess! Come on!" I screamed as I walked upstairs. We got settled into my bathroom and she started to do my hair. "I think we should curl it tonight. For makeup I think we should do it darker for a change," she stated. "I hate dark makeup! It makes me look like a raccoon!" I exclaimed. "No ally, it makes you look hot. Trust me okay?" She looked at the mirror to see my face. "Fine. I guess I lose," I frowned. "Yes! I win!" She happily replied. I laughed. "Trish I'm kinda nervous. This is my first date. What If he tries to kiss me? Ugh! I should be happy I have a date. I think Austin got in my head," I looked down. "What do you mean Austin got in your head?" She asked. "Well you know we got in that fight? Well he basically told me he didn't trust Dallas and he's a bad guy. What if he's right?" I looked up sadly. "He's not! Dallas is a good guy. Just because Austin thinks that doesn't mean Dallas is bad news. Don't worry. He likes you!" She smiled. "Thanks Trish! What would I do without you?" I asked her smiling. "You would probably die!" She laughed. "Yes, yes I would!" I laughed in return. She finished my hair, makeup, and outfit. I was wearing a blue, wavy dress with wedges and small, gold jewelry. I had to admit I looked good. "Thanks Trish! What time is it?" I asked. "No problem! You look so pretty! Also it's 5:20," she replied. "Okay well I should go. I'll walk you out as I head out," I told her. She nodded and followed me out my garage. She got in her car and drove away. I was kinda early for my date, it started at 6:00. The cafe was literally right next door to the mall, so I decided to go to the mall and hang out there. I drove to the mall quickly and walked past the cafe where I should meet Dallas. I looked inside and found a familiar face smacking another face. Dallas is making out with a girl. I can't believe it.. I thought he liked me. I felt tears forming in my eyes and saw Dallas look at me through the glass. He eyes widen as he pushed the girl aside and ran towards the door. I was walking away, when he got my arm. "Hey. You look hot! Listen, I know that looked bad, but she's nothing!" He shrugged like It was nothing. "Are you kidding me!? I got all ready for this dumb date and I find you making out with some girl! Wait, Where you on a date with her? Was I supposed to be your next date?! Screw you Dallas!" I walked away now tears falling down. "Babe just chill! We can still have this go out! Why are you so worked up?" He asked me. "I really thought you like me! I will not just flipping chill! Don't even try to talk to me again!"I walked away not looking back.

* * *

**Austin's pov:**

I tried texting Ally, but she won't reply. I feel like absolute shit right now. I was trying to protect her. I didnt mean to hurt her. I was home alone with no parents and I'm was beyond angry. It's 6:00 and I'm too lazy to ask Dez if he wanted to come over. I was about to go to the pantry and eat something, when I heard my door bell ring. "Who is that?" I asked out loud. I opened my front door and stood there shocked. Right in front of me is this beautiful girl who's makeup is ruined by tears. The girl I've been worried about for two days. "You were right Austin," she whimpered quietly.

**Chapter finished! I hoped y'all liked it! Please review! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Sorry today was my first day of school... I hated it so much! Ugh highschool.. Anyways! When do y'all start school? Tell me in a review. Thanks! Here's the new chapter! **

**Ally's pov:**

I walked away from Dallas and got in my car. I couldn't believe what just happen. My first date ruined.. I know I expected too much, but really?! I didn't think this would happen to me. Austin was right about him. I started to cry even harder and I just started driving. I ended up in Trish's neighborhood. I was going down to her house to see if she was home, But I ended up in Austin's drive way. I don't know why but I felt like he was the only one who can help me. I walked up and ringed the doorbell. I didn't know what I was say until I did when he opened the door, "you were right Austin."

* * *

**Austin's pov:**

She talked so softly, I'm surprise I heard it. "Ally what do you mean? Why are you crying? Are you okay?" I asked. "Dallas. He.. He was kissing another girl when I walk pass the place where we were supposed to go on a date," she shuttered out of her tiny body. I've done this to a lot of girls. Hook up with different ones and break their hearts. Seeing someone I care about getting their heart broken made me feel awful. I was about to say sorry to her but I felt like she needed something else. I pulled her inside my door and hugged her. She cried hard into my chest and I let her. I didn't want to let her go, it felt so right to have her here. I heard a little mumble. "Haha what did you say?" I giggled. "I said your shirt is all wet" she replied letting go of me. I already miss her warmth. "It's alright. Let's go sit down," I said. I shut the door with my foot and guided her to the living room. "Tell me everything, sweetheart," I told her. "Trish help me get ready, it was still pretty early, so i decided to go to the mall. I was walking pass the cafe when.. I saw him. Kissing.. Another girl," she started to tear up. I wiped my hand on her cheek to wipe away the tear. "Please don't cry. He's idiot, any guy would love to date you. Ally I care about you, don't cry. He's a piece of shit and don't worry I'm going to get him tomorrow," I told her. "Thanks but don't please. Just Because he was kissing another girl doesn't mean he should get hurt. We weren't even dating so it wasn't like he cheated on me," she looked up to me. "It doesn't matter he deserves it! " I yelled. "Austin, please. I don't want that. Promise me," she said lifting her pinky up. "Fine. I promise," I said while connecting my pinky with hers. "Thank you for being here. I really needed someone to talk to. I was afraid you were going to yell at me saying I told you so," she looked down. "I wouldn't do that. Okay let's get your mind off it. Do you want to watch a movie? A disney movie?"I asked smiling. Her eyes instantly lit up. I knew she was a disney girl. "Yes please," she whispered. "Haha okay how about Aladdin?" I asked. "Sure!" She replied happily. I put the DVD in and sat back the couch. I moved closer to Ally but still gave her space. We were half way through the movie when Ally moved closer. Am I dreaming? I moved also and we were right beside each other. I hoped she didn't hear my heart beat because It was pounding so hard sitting neat her. She put her head on my shoulder because I could tell her neck was getting tired. Gosh why is she so adorable. The movie ended and I looked down to see Ally. She noticed and opened her eyes. "Where you asleep? I'm sorry," I apologized. "No it's fine. I was just resting my eyes," she told me. "That's sleeping sweetheart," I laughed at her. "Whatever butt hole!" Punching my arm. I heard her stomach growled. "Is miss Ally hungry?" I said in baby voice. "Yes I am! I didn't get to eat Because my date was a pig," she replied. "Come on we are going out to eat," I said as I grabbed her hand. "Where?" She asked. "Let's go to Mikey's!" I replied excitedly. "Okay I'll meet you there. My car is in the driveway," she said while walking away. Damn she has a nice butt I thought.

* * *

**Ally's pov:**

I drove to Mikey's and got out. I walked inside and saw Austin already at a booth. "Hey Austin!" I yelled. I sat down as he looked up from the menu. "Hey! Here's a menu. I know what I'm getting," He told me. "Great. I'm getting just a burger and fries," I said. I put down the menu and looked at Austin. I love his blonde hair and brown eyes. This time I won't tell myself to stop thinking about him. For what he did to cheer me up, made me realize that I'm starting to like him. My thoughts were interrupted when the waitress asked me what I wanted. "The number 1 please. Everything on the burger," I told her. "Okay that will be out shortly," the waitress said. "I love this place! It's my favorite," Austin spoke up. "Yeah, I like how it's old fashioned. Like at 1950's feeling, you know?" I asked. "Yeah. Haha. So are you okay now?" He asked. "Yeah. I can't thank you enough. I'm really glad we are friends," I smiled. "Me too," he smiled. The waitress came back and we ate and talked until it was Time to leave. Austin walked me to my Car and I pressed my back on the door. "I had fun sweetheart," he told me. "My too honey," I snorted. "Hey.. I kinda like that. Anyways I hope you have a good night. Call me if you need me. Night sweetie!" He hugged me. "I will. Thanks. Night," I said while opening the door. I got in and rolled down my window. "Bye Austin! " i screamed. "Bye!" He yelled back. I got home and took a shower. Lucky my dad didn't ask me about the date. I got in bed and put my Phone on my charger. I drifted away thinking about Austin and for once I was glad I was.

**That's it! By the way.. I made up Mikey's, unless it's real which is wierd. ANYWAYSSS! Please review! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! Whoop whoop! Thank all y'all for the reviews! I'm so grateful that people are enjoying my story! Okay here's the new chapter!**

**Ally's pov:**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ugh! Why now?! I clicked my alarm and got up. Well last night was awful... Stupid Dallas. I hurried to the bathroom and put my hair in a pony tail. I feel like absolute crap and it's Because of that idiot. I'm idiot believing in that idiot. "Idiot!" I screamed. I think my dad heard me. "Who's idiot honey?" He asked from downstairs. "Me.. I... Dropped my phone!" I screamed back. Man I'm a good liar! "Hah okay honey!" He told me. I decided to do a little makeup, don't want to scare anyone. I got dressed and walked downstairs. "Hey! How was your date?" My Dad asked. "Umm.. Good!" I smiled. "Really?!" He asked again. "Yep!" I lied. "Okay have a good day. By the way you don't have to work tonight. I'm staying late tonight, so you need to get dinner by yourself," he told me. "Okay. Bye dad," I said walking out of the house. I got in my car and drove to school. I looked at the time and saw I was like ten minutes early. I guess I'll wait in my car. I started thinking about last night again. Dallas.. Ugh... Idiot. Austin, he was so freaking amazing though. He freaking hugged me! I felt like I was on top of the world. Maybe I do have a crush on him, but he would never like me. I looked at the time and saw It was time to walk in. I got out and walked inside school. I was by my class when I saw Austin at his locker. I decided to have some fun...

* * *

**Austin's pov:**

I'm thinking of ally and she needs to get out of my head! Gosh! Her hair, Her smile, her laugh, and I'm pretty sure she's perfect. Gosh if only she liked me. It felt like we were on a date last night! Gosh I'm falling. Bad. I get out my first period binder and hold it. Then ally comes out of no where! "Boo!"she yelled. "Aghhhhhh!" I freaked out. "OMG! You scream like a little girl! Austin moon screams like a girl! Hah!" She laughed in my face. "Ha ha ha. So funny, Ally! Hugged me right now!" I grabbed her tiny waist. "Austin! Why are hugging me!?" She giggled. "Because you give the best hugs duh!" Replying. "Well let go!" She screamed. "A few more seconds! 1...2...3..." I started counting. "Austin!" She yelled. "Fine! Here!" I said letting go of her. "Come on, finish being at your locker and let's go to class," she said. "Okay. You're great, You know that? I'm taking my work seriously and I haven't hung out with Trent!" I smiled. "Well good! I don't like Trent! Made you spill food on me! Do you think he's mad because you're my friend?" She asked. "Maybe.. I don't know. I don't care either. I like you better than him! Don't talk about what I did. It makes me feel awful for doing that," i frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad," she told me. "Don't be, okay? Let's go to class!" I smiled at her. "Okay!" She laughed. We walked to class and sat down. "Ally? Do you want to go to my house after school?" I asked. "Yeah! I don't have to work today, so I can stay longer!" She smiled at me. "Really?! Great!" I replied. "Yeah I know!" She commented. I was about say something but the teacher started talking. "Okay class, work time!" She told the class. "Ready to work Austin?"she asked me with a smile. "Of course sweetheart!" I smiled back.

**That's it for this chapter! I hoped y'all liked it! It's really short so I'm sorry about that. I want y'all to go read one of my favorite story's! It's called The Bad Boy Lives Next Door by exhaustible. It's amazing! Go read! Thanks please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! Yay! Thank you so much for the reviews and everything! I want to get at least 50 reviews, so let's make that happen! Thanks and here's the new chapter!**

**Ally's pov:**

I had Austin by my side as we walked out the doors. "Do you want to stop by sonic or something before my house?" He asked. "Yes! Man, I was craving a nerd slush during lunch today!" I screamed. "Well alrighty! Here you go Milady," he laughed while opening my door to my car. "So we are going to sonic then your house, right?" I asked him. "Yep! Park by me!" He looked at me through my window. "Yes sir! Go get in your car so we can get there together," I told him. "Okay, see you in a minute sweetie," he said walking away. "Okay honey!" I screamed after him. He smiled looking back.

* * *

**Austin's pov:**

I love when she calls me honey. Gosh why does she have such a effect on me! I see ally in my rear view mirror. Im glad she likes sonic, I love sonic so much! I'm also glad Dallas wasn't at school today. I promised ally I wouldn't fight him, but I was going to give him a piece of my mind. How could he do that to her? At the same time I'm glad he did. He didn't deserve her, I want her to see that she's changing me. I want her to be with me and I want her to stay. I can't lose her and I need to tell her about the feeling I have for her quick. I arrive at sonic and park. She parks also right beside me and gets out. "I'm going to sit in the passengers seat," she tells me making her way on the other side of my car. She gets and looks at me. "Why are you looking at me like that ally?" I asked her. "Just wondering how a person can change so much," she responds. "People can change because they have someone to change for," I smiled at her. She looks down and I can tell she has a little blush. Point one for Austin Moon! "So, what do you want?" I asked to change subjects. "Umm I want a number one, with fries, and a grape nerds slush," she responds looking at the menu. "Okay!" I said. I pushed the button and tell the employee our order. "That will be $15.98, it will be out shortly. Thank you and have a nice day," the person through the speaker tells me. "Here," Ally says pulling out money. "No you are not paying. I'm the man!" I said giving her back her money. "Austin! You can't pay every time! You are going to be broke because of me. Don't waste money on me," she looks at me. "I'm supposed to and I have all the money I need. You are not a waste! Ever! I love paying for you because you are my Ally. Okay?" I asked after my rant. "Ugh! Fine! I never win arguments," she laughed. "Nope! Not with me!" I laughed looking at her. Man I love her eyes. I could stare at them for... "Hello sir, I got two number ones , with one grape nerd slush, and one blue raspberry nerd slush. That will be $15.98," the girl outside my window told me. "Oh yeah! Here you go. Keep the tip,"I handed her my money. "Thank you. Have a good day!" She smiled while skating away. "You too! Here ally I'm going to let you keep the bag so it's Easier for you to carry," I told her. I put my fries and drink in cup holder. I handed her the bag while she was getting out of the car. "Thanks. I'll meet you at your house. Bye Hun!" She giggled. "Bye," I laughed.

* * *

**Ally's pov:**

Me and Austin got to his house and we ate on his table. "Man I love their slushes!" I said out loud. "Me too. Me too. After we eat do you want to go in my room and listen to music?" He asked me. OMG! He asked to listen to music. Normally we just watch a movie, but music! I don't why but I'm getting nervous. I sing along when I listen to music. What if he doesn't want me to? What if he hates my singing? What if..." Earth to ally?" He asked waving his hand in front of my face. "Oh! Sorry! Umm yeah that's fine," I squealed out of me. "Haha okay!" He laughed. We finished and headed upstairs. We got in his room and he motioned me to sit down on his bed. He put his iphone on his radio and turned it on. I realized he was on pandora and one of my favorite songs were on. Girls chase boys by ingrid michaelson. I couldn't help it but I had to sing.

**All the broken hearts in the world still beat**

**Lets not make it harder than it has to be**

**Ooooooh it's all the same thing**

**Girls chase boys chase girls**

**All the broken hearts in the world still beat**

**Lets not make it harder than it has to be**

**Ooooooh it's all the same thing**

**Girls chase boys chase girls**

**I'm a little let down, but I'm not dead**

**There's a little bit more that has to be said **

**You play me, now I play you too**

**Lets just call it over**

**All the broken hearts in the world still beat**

**Lets not make it harder than it has to be**

**Oooooh its all the same thing**

**Girls chase boys chase girls**

**All the broken hearts in the world still beat**

**Lets not make it harder than it has to be**

**Oooooh its all the same thing**

**Girls chase boys chase girls**

**Chase girls chase boys chase boys chase girls**

**Im a little bit home, but I'm not there yet**

**Its one to forgive but its hard to forget**

**Don't call me, I won't call you, too**

**Lets just call it over**

**All the broken hearts in the world still beat**

**Lets not make it harder than it has to be**

**Oooooh it's all the same thing**

**Girls chase boys chase girls**

**All the broken hearts in the world still beat**

**Lets not make it harder than it has to be**

**Oooooh it's all the same thing**

**Girls chase boys chase girls**

**Chase girls chase boys chase boys chase girls**

**I got two hands, one beating heart**

**And I'll be alright, I'm gonna be alright**

**Yeah I got two hands, one beating heart**

**And I'll be alright,**

**Gonna be alright**

**All the broken hearts in the world still beat**

**Lets not make it harder than it has to be**

**Oooooh it's all the same thing**

**Girls chase boys chase girls**

**All the broken hearts in the world still beat**

**Lets not make it harder than it has to be**

**Oooooh it's all the same thing**

**Girls chase boys chase girls**

**All the broken hearts in the world still beat**

**Lets not make it harder than it has to be**

**Oooooh it's all the same thing**

**Girls chase boys chase girls**

**All the broken hearts in the world still beat**

**Lets not make it harder than it has to be**

**Oooooh it's all the same thing**

**Girls chase boys chase girls**

**Oooooh it's all the same thing**

**Girls chase boys chase girls**

I finished singing and I just sung the whole song out loud to Austin. I looked at him waiting for him to tell me How awful I sound but he said something else. "Damn... You sing beautifully," he spoke with his mouth open.

**Well that's chapter 14! Review! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews! I hope y'all are not mad for such a long update. It's my junior year and already it's crazy! I hope y'all understand. Here's the new chapter! Thanks loves! **

**Austin's pov:**

I never knew Ally Could sing! Damn! Now I definitely like her. Right now my mouth is hanging open Because I have no words to say. "I can't sing, haha I was just playing around," she giggled embarrassedly. "What the heck Ally! You were amazing. Why don't you sing all the time?" I asked. "Thanks, I guess. I don't know I just sing in the car, or my shower. I don't sing like it's a hobby and i didn't know if I sounded good or not," she answered looking down. "You sound like a angel! You can sing trust me and that's a lot for me, because I kinda sing to," I waited for her response. "You sing?" She asked with her face lighting up. "Yeah. I sing while playing my guitar. Maybe I'll show you one day," I laughed. "Yeah! You better moon!" She laughed. "Ah! You did the last name. Okay it's on Dawson!" I smirked at her. "Whatever moon!" She yelled. She got up and accidentally fell. "Oh ally, are you ever going to learn?" I asked laughing. "Shut up and help me," he growled. "Fine, fine," I laughed. I got up and headed over To ally to help her up. I reached for her hand and she grabbed me and I fell. "Hey! What did you do that for!" I looked at her with a glare. "I don't know. I saw the opportunity and took it," she said now laughing at me. "Brat," I said getting up. She got up after me and stood in front of me. "What now moon?" She asked. "Want to go the park?" I asked her hoping she would say yes. "Yes! Please!" She smiled. "Well okay! Let's go. After you," I said holding my door. "Why thank you! What a gentleman," she giggled. "I try," I said with a smirk. "You are full of it!" She yelled.

* * *

**Ally's pov: **

Austin and I got in his car and drove out the driveway. "How far away is it?" I asked him. "Only 5 minutes, I love going to this park. It's really nice and I go there to get stuff off my mind," he told me. "That must be nice to live by something like that. I have my room to take things off my mind. I like to day dream so I can just go into my room open my window and just relax," I looked at him. "I love doing that. Just thinking. I leave my house when I get into fights with my parents. I go here or Dez's house, mostly Dez's. He's my only true best friend," he said looked at the road in front of him. "Trish is my best friend, I can't really trust anyone else," I replied. "You trust me right?" He looked at me smiling. "I don't know moon... Maybe," I giggled. "Ally! I thought I was your friend! I'm so hurt, I might just die," he said putting his hand over his heart. "Don't do that! Of course I trust you," I laughed. "Well good! Whoo! I almost had a heart attack!" He yelled. "You are such a loser moon!" I laughed. "Shut up Dawson," he said pulling Into the park entrance. We parked and headed towards the swings. "Race ya!" He said already running. "No fair!" I laughed running. He slowed down so I could win. Aww he's so sweet. "Yes! I won!" I chanted. "You are a butt hole!" He yelled. "Stop being a baby!" I laughed. We sat down on the swings and rocked back and forth talking to each other. "So, ally. Biggest fear," he asked. "Umm... I have a lot actually. Kinda wierd but I guess marrying the wrong guy. I don't want to marry someone and later on get a divorce. I hate that. I don't want to marry a guy like Dallas. Im waiting for my Prince Charming," i told him hoping he wouldn't make fun of me. "That's amazing. Not taking shit from a boy, waiting for the right one. I respect that a lot," he smiled at me. "Thanks, I blushed, what about your biggest fear?" I asked. "Mine is not doing what I love. My parents think I should do something that pays well but I want to do something I love. I want to become a performer. It's a long shot but I'm willing," he said looking at the ground. "Don't give up Austin. If you can sing, do it. I will support you," I told him. "Thanks ally. I'm really glad I have you," he said smiling at me. I just realized how close we are. I felt him leaning in and I felt myself too. I felt his breath on my lips and I was about to close my eyes when...

**Cliffhanger! Haha sorryyyyyy! I hoped you liked this chapter. Kinda short. Please review! Thanks! Bye! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16! OMG! Guys I love all of y'all! I finally got up to 50 reviews! That makes me so happy! I need y'all to recommend how many chapters this story needs to be. Like 20 or more that? Thanks! Please review and I hope y'all enjoy the story!**

_Previously on chapter 15:_

_Thanks ally. I'm really glad I have you," he said smiling at me. I just realized how close we are. I felt him leaning in and I felt myself too. I felt his breath on my lips and I was about to close my eyes when..._

* * *

**Ally's pov:**

Ring! Ring! Ring! We jumped apart and I gave him an embarrassing grin. My dad is freaking calling me! You have to be kidding! "Hello?" I asked through my phone. "Ally! Hey! I need you home," my dad told me. "Okay daddy, bye," I hanged up with a click. "I guess you have to go. Come on we have to go back to my house, so you can drive your way back home," Austin said sadly. Wait, is he sad that we didn't kiss? No it couldn't be because he would have to like me. He doesn't... Well.. After that, maybe? I'm just confusing myself, just act cool. "Umm okay!" I said too upbeat. "Haha let's go," he Said walking away rubbing his neck. We got in and we were silent. Why is this so awkward? We sat in silence until Austin pulled into his garage. "I'll walk you to your car," he told me. I didn't respond until he opened my door. "Always a gentleman, thanks!" I smiled to Break the tension. "Welcome, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess. Bye moon!" I laughed. "Bye sweetheart," he smirk. I pulled out, waved goodbye, and started to drive.

* * *

**Austin's pov:**

Are you fucking kidding me! That was the first time I tried to show her I have feelings for her and ally's dad calls her! I was so close and I was so awkward. I'm so fucking embarrassed right now. I think she wanted to too! She didn't pull away, that has to be a sign! Damn! I ran upstairs and slammed my door. I decided to go to sleep early, so I can forget what happened. It didn't happen because I'd dreamed of it.

_The next morning:_

My alarm woke me up and I got ready for school. My parents are still gone and I have to admit it... I miss them. I made me pancakes and took a seat at my kitchen island. I feel like something bad is going happen today. Whatever, must be nothing. I threw away my trash and went out my door And drove off to school. I pulled into a parking place and walked in. I saw my beautiful girl at her locker and decided to pay her back for something.

* * *

**Ally's pov:**

"Booooo!" I heard in my ear. "Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed. "See! Who screams like a girl now!," he chucked. "I am a girl! Idiot!"I screamed. "Ohh yeah, but I got you so good! That's what you get!" He laughed. "Whatever moon!" I giggled. "Anyways give me a hug!" He screamed like a child. Before he could place his arms around me, I put my hand on his chest. OMG he has muscles. "Nope. You get no hug Because you scared me," I said with a serious face. "But ally! I need a hug!" He whined. "Go hug Dez," I laughed. "No. I want you! I mean...Your hugs. Please!" He said hoping I wouldn't hear what he said. I did. "Nope!" I laughed. "Fine... I guess.. I'll just have to..." He started until he grabbed me and put me over his shoulder. "Austin! Put me down! This is not funny! I'm still at my locker!" I screamed while everyone looked at us. "I will If you hug me," he laughed. "Fine!"I screamed. He put me down and opened his arms. "Well! Come on hug me!" He whined like a little kid. "Why don't you hug me first!" I growled. "Fine! As you wish!" He said before putting his arms around me. It felt so good to have he around me. I love when he hugs first Because he gives amazing hugs. "Umm Austin you done?" I asked "nope a few more seconds," he replied burying his face in the crook of my neck. Oh my freaking gosh, his Cologne. "There! See wasn't hard hugging me!" He said letting go. I miss him already. "Well we should go to first period. Come on honey," I told him. "Anything for you sweetheart," he smiled at me until he looked up. There was a Brown,headed boy walking towards me and Austin.

**That's it! I hoped y'all liked it! Review please! Kinda short, sorry really sleepy. :)))))**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17! Thanks for waiting! I have so much homework and it's only been a few weeks into school! I wish I could update like everyday day but with High school you can't really do that:( I apologize, but anyways... Here's the new chapter! I hope y'all enjoy it! **

**Ally's pov: **

Just ignore Dallas Ally, ignore. I felt Austin take my hand and squeezed it, hard. "Hey.. Ally can I talk to you. Alone?" Dallas asked me. "We have nothing to talk about. I told you not to talk to me, so if you'll excuse Us,Me and Austin we'll be leaving," I said giving him a death glare. "Ally I really think we should talk. I didn't even go to school so I could give you space. You and I need to talk without Austin up your ass," he told me. I couldn't believe he just said that. I stood there with my mouth hanging a bit while my hand started to hurt a little. I looked up to Austin and I swear he gave the best death look. "You heard her Dallas! She doesn't like you and doesn't want to talk to you. I'm not always up her ass you fucking douche," he said angrily. Okay I'm not a big fan of cussing but I was fine with what Austin was saying. "Yeah you fucking are! I'm sure if you weren't here me and her would be talking. No that's not the case because you are always with her. The only reason you don't like me because she agreed to go on a date me. You are so jealous dude!" He screamed. Jealous? Why would he be jealous? "Ha! Okay Dallas! I'm not jealous Because who's arm is around her? Me, not you. Fuck off! Ally let's go he's not worth anyone's time," he calmly said while loosing my hand. "No ally! Fucking say something for your self!" He screamed at me. "Ally you don't..." Austin started. "No Austin I'm fine. Dallas you are a ass! I told you not to speak to me and you had the guts to come up to me. Austin is the only guy I trust and I'm glad he's here. Fuck off!" I screamed in his face. I can't believe I did that. I never cuss. Never. I'm about to cry. I run off leaving Austin behind. I can't handle fighting with anyone. Austin can but not me. I run into a janitors closet and close the door. I start crying until the door opens. "Hey ally, you in here?" Austin whispered. I sniffed so he knew I was there. He sat right beside me In the closet. "Sit on my lap baby," he whispered. I did what he said and crawled into his lap. I hugged his stomach I cried even harder. "It's okay. I'm here," he said calmly. "Austin... I don't fight, I don't cuss, and I don't get noticed. I hate this feeling, I hate it," I said into his chest. "Stop crying please. I hate seeing you this way. I'll get him don't worry," he said. I sat up and whipped my eyes. "No you promised ," I told him. "God ally! Why are you protecting him? He's a jerk! He hurt you ally! I can't allow someone to hurt you," he said with hurt in his eyes. "I'm not protection him, okay. I just can't be center of attention and I don't want you to get in trouble. I care about you a lot and I don't want you to fight for me," i said. "Gosh ally! Maybe I want to fight for you!" He said grabbing my hands. "I'm not worth it. I have to go to class. I'll see you later at lunch, bye," I said before I walked out. I skipped first period while trying to clean up my face In the bathroom. I went to second and Austin saved me my seat. " I know you don't want to talk and you don't have to answer after what I say. You are fucking worth it and don't you dare say that again," he said looking into my eyes.

* * *

**Austin's pov:**

Ally didn't answer me back but her eyes showed me she understood. Until lunch we didn't talk and I was not okay. I just wanted her to tell me her problems and I would fix them. Im falling for her and I'm will do anything for her. I walk into the cafeteria and saw Dallas walking towards me. "Hey Austin!" He yelled.

**That's it! I loved writing this! A lot of drama... What do y'all think? Reviews please! Thanks! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Y'all are so great! Here's chapter 18!**

**Austin's pov:**

"Hey Austin!" I heard Dallas yell. "What do you want Dallas?" I growled. "Just wanted to say that ally forgave me. So you can leave her alone now," he smirked. "Ha! You hurt her, why would she forgive you?" I asked. "Well before lunch I walked up to her and we talked. She forgave me and she's coming over later. I'm telling you this because she doesn't need you anymore. You need to back off, she's mine," he smiled wickedly. "I don't believe that because I was the one this morning making sure she was okay. You are a jerk and she would never forgive you. Ally is mine you need to back off Dallas!" I yelled gaining attention, including ally's. She looked at with her curious brown eyes. "Umm... I don't think so! Don't worry Austin I'll take 'extra' care of her tonight," he smiled at me. "What do you mean by that Dallas?" I asked while a crowd formed. "Let's just say, me and Ally are going to have some fun," he said. That's when I snapped. I punched him right in the nose. He fell back and everyone around us starting yelling. He was still on the ground when I looked at Ally. She had disappointment written all over her face. That's when I felt pressure against my cheeks. I was on the ground and Dallas was on top of me. I blocked his punches when I her Screaming. "Dallas! Get off of him now!" Ally screamed. A teacher came over and pulled that douche off of me. "Office now!" He screamed at both of us. I looked back and saw Ally sitting on the floor of the cafeteria. I was sitting in front of the principal while he was looking angrily at me and Dallas. "What was going on in there! Explain now!" He screamed. "He punched me for no reason!" Dallas yelled. "He deserved it! He was talking trash about my Ally!" I yelled back at him. "Ally Dawson? Why did you get in a fight about her?" He asked. "He was practically saying he was going to get her to sleep with him. He can't say that!" I told the principle. "I can't help she wants me," he smirked. "Fuck you, you little..." I started. "Okay! No cussing. You, Dallas are Suspended for 3 days and Austin you are going to have ISS For this entire week," he stated. "That's no fair!" Dallas yelled. "You decided to punch back! You had to get pulled off of him! Shut up and get to class both of you. Anymore more trouble I'll have to expelled you!"he yelled. We both left with angry looks on our faces. At least I didn't get suspended. Which is kinda stupid because I did punch first. He shouldn't say shit and not expect to get hurt. I was walking back to my sixth period when I saw Ally at her locker. I walked up to her and waited until she saw me. "You promised Austin," she whispered. "I know, but he said something, I snapped. He also said you forgave him what he did. Did you?"I asked. "Of course not, Why would I?" She asked. "I knew it, that ugh!" I yelled. "Then why did you believe him? You got in a fight because you thought I forgave him," she told me. "That's not why I punched him," I looked down. "What did he say, Austin?" She asked. "Ally, it's really painful to say it. When he told me I couldn't help but snap. I'm really sorry," I whispered. " Austin, tell me now. I deserve to know what he said. You can't protect me all the time. If you don't tell me then don't even try talking to me ever again," she looked at me. I looked into her eyes and I knew I couldn't lie to her. "He said he was going to get you in bed with him, Ally. I couldn't allow him to say that. I didn't mean to punch him. I promised that I wouldn't hurt him. I'm sorry," I said looking into her eyes. I thought she was going to yell at me but instead she hugged me. "That jerk deserved to get hit. Don't say sorry. Thank you for protecting me, Austin," she whispered into my Chest. "I really care about you, a lot," I smiled. "Thanks. Hey is your cheek okay?" She asked giggling. "I don't know! I think I need a kiss to make it feel better," I laughed. "Well here you go honey," she laughed. She reached up and kissed me cheek, I hope next time it won't be only my cheek. "Okay let's go to class," she told me. "Yeah let's go," I responded.

**That's it! I wanted to end with a little cuteness. I hoped y'all liked it! Review on what you thought! Please ask me Questions about the story or my life. I will answer them! Thanks and here are some shoutouts:**

**itscalledkarma**

**Loveshipper**

**LRS-9401**

**Nora**

**Therossylover188**

**Alesea**

**That's only a few but there's so many other people! Thank y'all so much for reviewing! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! I just want to say that I'm sorry for not updating soon enough. I feel like this story isn't good enough for y'all! I don't know. Well I hope you like this chapter! please review and ask questions! Thanks!**

**Austin's pov:**

The rest of the day me and Ally never left each other sides. We decided to kinda forget what happened, but I knew I couldn't. Dallas hurt her and I just wish I could be there. I knew I was forgiven, but she is willing to even trust a guy after Dallas? The last bell ringed telling me to get the hell out of school. I jumped up about to run out when I saw Ally picking up her bag. I waited for her and we walked out of class. "Hey, do you want to hang out later?" I asked. "Thanks for asking but I just want to go home. Today was kinda crazy," she whispered. "Oh...do you think I can visit you? That's not hanging out! It's just coming over to visit," I smiled. All of sudden she busted out laughing. "Yes, Austin. You can visit me," Ally said after her burst of laughter. "Why are you laughing?" I asked curious. "You just were so happy you found out a way to hang out without hanging out. It's funny," she smiled. "Yeah, yeah whatever. See you later sweetheart!" I said. I kissed her hand before I ran away to my car. "You are so cheesy!" I heard behind me. I just laughed and got in my car. I waited for Dez and he got in. I started my car and drove out of the Parking lot. "Hey Dez? Remember when you made me apologize? She said that she didn't forgive me but I said I was going to make it up to her?" I asked out of the blue. "Yes but didn't she forgive you?" He asked in return. "Yeah but me and you planned something out. Something to give her. What was it?" I asked again. "Are you taking about giving her a gift?" He asked with a wierd look. "Yes! That's it! Dez we are going to the mall!" I squealed. "I don't want to go! I need to feed my turtle!" He screamed at me. "I'll buy you a pretzel," I looked at him. "Okay! I'll go!" He replied. "Good boy," I smiled in victory.

* * *

**Ally's pov: **

I got home and walked upstairs into my room. I flopped on my bed and did nothing. I had a million things running through my head. Mostly Austin. He stood up for me! Me! A simple girl. He hasn't hangout out with any of his friends except Dez and he hasn't been a jerk. He's really trying, that's why I like him. He never gives up, he keeps going. I wonder if he likes me because I like him.. A lot. I decide to change and put on some shorts and a sweatshirt. I run downstairs and grab the jar of pickles in the fridge. I switch the Chanel to Disney and they were playing a movie. Yes! A Disney movie always helps! I continue watching and remember about Austin "visiting" me. I snorted a laugh and decided to call him.

Ally/**Austin****_:_**

**Hello?**

_Hey Austin! Where are you?_

**Umm... Somewhere. Do you need anything? Hey Ally!**

Who's that?

**Just Dez in the background.**

Oh where are yall?

**Me and Austin are at the mall getting something for y... Hey Ally we have to go bye! See you later!**

He hanged up and I wondered why. He didn't even let Dez finish. Oh well! I continued to watch one my favorite movies. Tangled of course!

* * *

**Austin's pov:**

"Dude! Are you trying to tell her what Im getting her?!" I yelled at Dez. "Sorry!" I said back. "It's fine. Come on we are going to that jewelry store," I told him walking off. We got there and started looking. "Hello! Do you need any help? What are you looking for today?" Asked a nice employee. "Yes, umm... Something for a friend. I want to get her something nice but not to a million dollars. I wanted it to fit her personality. A necklace maybe," I told the women. "Okay tell me what's she like," she told me. "She loves music, pickles, reading, and to many other things. She's really gorgeous so it needs to shine to bring out her eyes. You got that?" I asked. "Haha yes sir I do. Here are some options," she said taking out some necklaces. I look around and don't find anything that's Ally. "Thank you but I don't see anything," I tell her respectfully. "Okay here I have one necklace that might be perfect," she tells me reaching down the counter. "Here it is," she said pulling the necklace down for me to see. It was perfect. It was a sparkly, music note and it had a simple chain. I knew it was made for her. "That's it!"I screamed happily. "Okay it's 200 dollars with tax," she told me. "Okay!" I replied. I paid for the necklace and we exited the mall. "Do you think she'll like it? Man I hope she does," I told Dez nervously. "Don't worry! She'll love it," he told me. "Thanks okay let's go!" I told him. We got in my car and I dropped him off at his house. I went to my house and cleaned up for ally. I called her and told her I was coming over. I got back in my car and drove to ally's. I knock on the door and a beautiful girl opened it.

* * *

**Okay! That's it! I hoped y'all enjoyed it! Heres my answer to a question from SHOR24-7!**

**Question: this is good and I always been wondering what made you come up with this idea like what inspired you?**

**Answer: well I love cute, romantic story's so I was just thinking about it one day. I decided to do the first chapter and everyone liked it so I decided to keep going. Thanks for the question! I really appreciate it!**

**Xoxoxo mystery girl**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to say I love seeing the comments y'all post! I read every one, so i appreciate everyone of you! Okay so... I was wondering... Should I end this story a little short and start a new story? Or I can finish this story completely with some more chapters? Tell me what y'all think! Okay here's the new chapter!**

**Austin's pov: **

"Hey Austin!" Ally said happily. "Hey Ally. Just here to visit! How are you?" I asked. "Oh Austin! You crack me up!" Ally laughed at my comment. "Haha I know so what do you want to do?" I asked her settling on the couch. "Can we watch a movie and talk? I don't feel like going out. I kinda want to stay inside. You know why," she said looking down. "Don't think about douche! Ally it's fine we are staying here. I actually didn't want to go out. I wanted just to talk and be with you today," I told her grabbing her chin up. "Thanks. Im so happy I got you Austin," she said pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back and I laid down so she could lay on me. We stayed like that for the longest time. I loved hugging her! She's so tiny and beautiful. Im falling in love with her! Gosh I want to tell her..."tell who what?" Ally asked leaning up. Crap she heard the last part. "Nothing haha," I laughed awkwardly. "Whatever you say..." She rolled her eyes. "Ally I got you something," I quietly said. "OMG! Did you get me pickles!?" She screamed. "No... I got you something and I want you to love it," I told her. "Whatever you got me I'll love it and why did you get me something?" She asked. "because well... Two things. When I threw food on you and I promised to make it up to you, I decided I was going to get you something. Kinda the whole Dallas thing, but really I feel like you deserve it. I want to treat you with gifts and everything! I want you to be happy," I told her. "You don't need to buy me presents to make me happy. Just knowing that you care is enough. Austin I don't think my life isnt complete without you in it. You are my Evangeline," she giggled. "Really ally? Disney?" I said. "Yep! I'm funny!" She laughed. "Okay... Ally close your eyes and open your hands," I told her. "Ummm... Okay," she nervously replied. I took the necklace out of my pocket and slowly put it in her hands. I putted my hands over hers and smiled. "Okay you can open your eyes now," I said.

**Ally's pov:**

I opened my eyes and see a white box in my hands. "Austin I can't get married! OMG! I don't think I can! OMG I spent my whole life waiting for the perfect moment and dreaming of Prince Charming and.."I tried to continue but Austin stopped me. "Ally! Chill! I'm not proposing!" He laughed. "Oh good! Ummm... Sorry. Should I open it?" I asked. "Yes dumb ass," he laughed. "Hey! That's not nice! Okay here it goes," I said opening the white box. I couldn't believe it. It was the most beautiful and nicest piece of Jewelry I've ever gotten. I love it but I knew it was too expensive. "I love it but I can't," I said closing the box. "Ally stop. You deserve that shit. I bought it for you and I want you to have it. I know you and you think it's too expensive. Ally please take it,"he looked into my eyes. "Austin it's too nice!" I screamed. "Ally please, For me," he told me. "I never win with you," I giggled. "Nope! Now come on let me put it on you," he said standing up. I got the necklace out and looked at it once more before I gave it to Austin. I pulled my hair up and I felt his fingers brush over my skin. That's it ally. You need to tell him you like him. "Austin I like y...Ummm.. The necklace. I love it actually. You picked the most beautiful one," I told him. "I felt like the music note fits you perfectly. You look beautifully with it on," he said blushing. Awww he's so cute. Of course I mess up telling him I like him. "Thank you so much. I love it truly," I smiled at him. I noticed how close we were. It looks like he's looking at my lips. Oh my gosh will this be the kiss I've been dreaming of? I look at him and his eyes go straight to my eyes. It's all or nothing. I start closing my eyes until the front door opens. You've got to be kidding me.

**There it is! I loved writing this chapter! It's so cute and Fluffy! Gosh I'm such a hopeless romantic. By the way for some reason I can't put that line thing, so I can't use it for now. Okay! Well please review, ask questions, and put anything you suggest! Bye! See y'all later!**


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone. I'm sorry If you thought this was an chapter update. Today my grandfather passed away. I was going to post a chapter today but I couldn't do that. I'm sorry to say that I'll post one later on this week. Thank y'all for understand. I apologize and thank y'all for reading my story. I want to tell y'all something. Please please please go hug someone you haven't talked or seen in a awhile. Life is short and you need to love every minute of it. People out there, don't forget those who love you. That's all. Thank you!


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the update being really long. I hope this makes it up. Thanks! Review! **

**Austin's pov:**

Why does her dad always ruin the moment! Gosh I was so close. "Hey Mr. Dawson! How are you?" I asked moving away for Ally. "Good, how are you Austin?" He asked in return. "I'm good. Hey ally do you want to go the park?" I asked looked at Ally. "Sure Austin, dad we'll be right back," she said. "Okay be careful!" Her dad said. Me and ally walked out the front door and we walked to my car. I opened the car door for her while she told me a thank you. "Okay let's go," I told her putting the car in reverse. She flipped through the radio to find a good song. She stayed with a pop station and a really good song came on. I could hear her humming silently to herself while staring out the window. She's so beautiful. We get out of the car and start walking up to the swings. "You aren't going to race me?" I asked her. "Oh you bet," she said before dashing to the swings. I start running but I let her win like last time. "I bet you again Moon! Ha!" Ally laughed. "You are silly Dawson," I laughed. "I know. I'm glad you visited me today," she smiled. "Yeah me too," I smiled back at her. We stared into each other's eyes and I saw her blush a little. Maybe this is the time to tell her. We are in a park,No one is here, maybe it's time. "Ally stand up with me," I told her grabbing her hands. "Okay... Why are we doing this?" She asked weirdly. "I need to tell you something. Okay here it goes. I like you Ally. Ever since the day I spilt food on you, for a joke. I always thought love was a joke. I always thought, true love? I don't think so, but now it's different. You're different, you are like no one else. I was so caught up in messing with girls hearts and I never thought how much of a jerk I was. Ally Dawson Im in love with you," I finished my statement looking in her eyes. I saw love and fear. "Austin I don't know what to say," she whispered. "You don't have to. Just please tell me you feel the same," I begged her. "Austin why me. You have so much more experience than me. I've never had a boyfriend or anything. I like you too, but I don't think I can. I need to go," she told me. "You can't! I drove you here and want you to stay," I told her. "I'll walk, I'll see you later. I need time to think. This isn't goodbye," she looked at me before leaving. There goes the girl I love. Damn! Why did I say that? She hates me... Wait no she doesn't. She said she liked me. Oh my God. She likes me.

**Okay kinda short but that's okay! Next chapter is the last one and it's going to be long. Okay I'm making a new story and I need opinions on what type of story I should do. Comment on what you like. Thanks!**

**Something like a modern beauty and the beast. **

**Nerdy girl who falls in love with a bad kid. **

**Ally moving into a apartment and her stuck up neighbor being Austin. **

**Austin being the new kid and they fall in love. **

**Ally is in Highschool and her brother has a friend. In which ally and his friend(Austin) don't get along. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! Here's the last chapter:( I'm so grateful that so many people reviewed, read, followed, and favorited my story. I decided for my next story I'll be doing a modern Beauty and the Beast story. So I'm excited about that! When it comes out please look for it! Well enough about that here's the last chapter!**

**Austin's pov:**

"Dez I don't know what I'm going to do! I told her I liked her and basically she ran away," I told Dez. I'm at his house, in his room. My parents are coming home, so I need the best time alone. It's been a week since I told her. We haven't talked about it. I've been giving her space, so the only thing we've been doing is head nodding in the hallways. "I know you told me that... Listen, you need to do something! Ignoring her isn't the best solution," he told me honestly. "I'm not trying to! I'm giving her space. Help me think of a way to show her I truly like her. I don't think she believes me and I understand why," I told him putting my head down. "Well there is the talent show this week," he suggested. What can I do about the talent show? Wait... "Dez! I can sing a song to Ally! I can write it and perform it!" I said excitedly. "No offense but you aren't the best writer," he told me. "I never really tried, I need motivation. I think it's Ally, Dez," I said. "Than do it! I think it's the best way possible!"he smiled at me. "Okay than. I'm going to do it. I'm going home and work on it," I said standing up. "Okay bro! Good luck," he said padding me on the back. "Thanks bud. I'll talk to you later," I said leaving his room. I got in my car and drove home. I went to my room and took out a notebook. I sat there and though of everything I like about her. There's so much and I just want to be with her. I want her to make her feel wanted. That's it!

* * *

**Ally's pov:**

"Trish I can't ignore him forever! I miss him," I told her with tears in my eyes. We are sitting on my bed. "Why don't you talk to him?" She asked. "I don't know. I like him a lot and I ran away leaving him with nothing. How can I talk to him after that? I don't know what to think. I haven't had a boyfriend ever and after Dallas... I don't know," I told her. "Ally, you know good and well Austin is not like Dallas. So what about never having a boyfriend! You like him and he likes you. You just need to trust in your heart that you are willing to come out and like someone. I know it's hard but you've been waiting for Prince Charming for a long time and Austin is it. He's not perfect, no one is but he's changed for you," she told me smiling. "Your right. It's hard and Im just running away from my problems. I need to take a chance and so what if we don't work out!" I screamed. "But yall will ally! Y'all are that perfect for each other!" She laughed. "Hehe yeah... Okay should I talked to him later on today?" I asked. "Talk to him at the talent show! You did promise me you would go and I bet he'll be there," she said. "Okay I will then! That gives me enough time to think what to say," I giggled. "Yeah.. You need it Because well... You crazy," she laughed. I threw a pillow at her face. "Hey! You are so mean to me," she said looking at the time. "What time is it?" I asked. "Time for me to go, mom wants me home for dinner. Bye ally!" She told me. I hugged her and I walked her out the door. I went back up to my room and already started thinking about what to say to the boy I like.

* * *

**Time skips*****

**Austin's pov:**

So today is the talent show and I'm kinda nervous. I'm worried she won't like it but I'm sure she will. I stayed up that whole night finishing my song for her. I'm the last act so I sit through the whole show. I don't know why someone would stay till the end, so I hope Ally does. Dez told me she was coming because she's going with Trish. I just got here at the school, I had to sign in and take my seat. People started filling up the seats and I saw ally coming in with Trish. I hid so she couldn't see me. I want this to be a total surprise. I call a text from Dez asking if he could sit with me. I replied with a yes and a few minutes later he sat beside me. "Hey dude. I wanted to sit with you so I wouldn't be alone and you would be bored without me," he smiled. "Wow.. Thanks dude. Your a great friend," I said sarcastically. "Your welcome! Are you nervous?" He asked me. "A little. Hey the show is about to start," I told him looking ahead. The talent show started and i had only a few more people ahead of me. I kept looking at Ally. Gosh this is going to be hard. The last few went fast and before I knew it, It's my turn. "Okay for the last act for tonight, it's Austin Moon!" The announcer said. I smiled, walked to the stage, place my guitar into my hands, and pulled the microphone down. "Hey everyone, I'm Austin moon. I've never sung to an audience before, so it's my first time. I dedicate this song to the most amazing, beautiful girl out there. I hope this shows how much I want you and how I care," I said lifting the guitar up. I look at Ally as I start singing into microphone

**You know I'd fall apart without you**

**I don't know how you do what you do**

**'Cause everything that don't make sense about me**

**Makes sense when I'm with you**

**Like everything that's green, girl, I need you**

**But it's more than one and one makes two**

**Put aside the math and the logic of it**

**You gotta know you want it too**

**'Cause I wanna wrap you up**

**Wanna kiss your lips**

**I wanna make you feel wanted**

**And I wanna call you mine**

**Wanna hold your hand forever**

**Never let you forget it**

**Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted**

**Anyone can tell you you're pretty**

**(Yeah)**

**You get that all the time, I know you do**

**But your beauty's deeper than the makeup**

**And I wanna show you what I see tonight**

**When I wrap you up**

**When I kiss your lips**

**I wanna make you feel wanted**

**And I wanna call you mine**

**Wanna hold you hand forever**

**Never let you forget it**

**'Cause baby, I wanna make you feel wanted**

**As good as you make me feel**

**I wanna make you feel better**

**Better than your fairy tales**

**Better than your best dreams**

**You're more than everything I need**

**You're all I ever wanted**

**All I ever wanted**

**And I just wanna wrap you up**

**Wanna kiss your lips**

**I wanna make you feel wanted**

**And I wanna call you mine**

**Wanna hold you hand forever**

**Never let you forget it**

**Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted**

**Yeah baby, I wanna make you feel wanted**

**'Cause you'll always be wanted**

I finish the song and everyone cheers. I look at Ally as she walks down the aisle. Shit. Don't leave. I have to do something. "Ally!" I scream.

* * *

**Ally's pov:**

" Austin moon!" I hear the woman say. What? Why is he in the talent show. "Trish what's going on?" I asked until Austin speaks. "Hey everyone, I'm Austin moon. I've never sung to an audience before, so it's my first time. I dedicate this song to the most amazing, beautiful girl out there. I hope this shows how much I want you and how I care," he finishes. He thinks I'm amazing and beautiful? Aww. Oh my Gosh I'm going to throw up. "Trish we should leave," I told her. "No you need to hear him sing. It's for you, at least stay until he finishes," she told me. I nod and turn my head to Austin. He looks at me and starts singing. I listen to every lyric, every word, and I can't believe he's doing this. He finishes the song and I start walking. I don't where I'm going but I leave Trish. I'm at the end when someone screams my name. I turn and Austin in right in front of me. "Don't leave Ally, Please. Do you believe me that I care about you?" He asked me. "Austin I do believe you. I just don't know what to say," I told him truthfully. "Don't say anything. Just let me kiss you," he told me. I nod a little and he smashes his lips on mine. The whole crowd erupts in cheers and whistles. I'm kissing Austin Moon and it's everything I dreamed it would be. We pull away and he looks into my eyes. "Ive been wanting to do that for a long time, but your dad was always there," he told me. I laughed and than I kissed him. We pulled apart and he asks me a question I've been waiting for. "Ally please be my girlfriend. I need you and if you say no I'm pretty sure I'll die," he smiled. "Sure sweetheart," I giggled and kiss him once more.

* * *

**Epilogue Austin's pov:**

Me and Ally are getting married soon. We've been dating over 5 years and we couldn't be happier. We dated throughout High school and college. I worked hard senior year and got excepted into the same college as my fiancé. It's was amazing having her with me. She's made me a better person. I never thought I could be serious with a girl and now I'm getting married. I now believe true love is real and I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with Ally. My life changed when I spilt food on her. It's funny really, one person could change everything. Life is amazing and everyone should have someone to share it with. That person happens to be ally and I'm ready to be with her forever.

**The end! That's it! Oh my gosh I'm so sad, it's over! I wasn't going to do the epilogue but I felt like I needed to "finish" it I guess. The song was by Hunter Hayes. Please review and comment! I'll be posting a new story soon so I can't wait! Thank y'all so much! **


End file.
